Shoulder Angels
by Hippy Gypsy
Summary: You know how in the Emperor's New Groove Kronk has that shoulder angel and devil? Well, Snape has them too! Takes place during Harry's first Quidditch match! FUNNY! Read and review!!!!!


Shoulder Angels

Shoulder Angels

By Hippy Gypsy

Disclaimer:JK Rowling owns Severus Snape and all the rest of the Harry Potter characters.Disney owns The Emperor's New Groove and the idea for the situation.Okay.You know how Kronk has the little shoulder angel and devil that tell him what to do?Well, Snape has them too!!Aren't I wicked?Anyways, this takes place during the Sorcerer's Stone, when during Harry's first Quidditch match, he begins to be magically knocked off his broom.This is insane, but I think it's funny as crud!!!

Severus Snape stood at the foot of the stands on the Quidditch field watching the game high above.That little brat Harry Potter was making his debut as the youngest Seeker in history, breaking the school rules about first years not playing, thanks to Minerva McGonagall.Snape was in a foul mood when it came to that boy.Sometimes he would watch and wish the kid would just fall off his broomstick and have his brains splat all over the field._Yeah.That would be nice_, he thought, smiling wickedly on the inside.

Snape Boy was about to get his wish!

High above, Harry Potter's broom began to buck and knock him off it!He gripped on as tight as he could, but it nearly flung him off.He was holding on with one hand, dangling above the ground fifty feet below!

_Wait a minute_, thought Snape._Is it?_And sure enough it was.Quirrel had eye contact with Harry and his broom and was attempting to curse and fling him off of it._Geez!I was only kidding when I thought that!…or was I?_

_ _

"Your not just gonna let him die like that, are ya?" came a small voice in Snape's ear.

"What?Who said that?" he said.

_POP!_

_ _

__"Down here buddy."

Snape looked down at his right shoulder.Standing on it was a miniature version of himself dressed in white, long robes with angel wings, playing a lyre.

"My shoulder angel?What the heck?!"

"Save that boy!" demanded the angel."He's done nothing to you!Save him!"

"But-"

"Don't listen to him!" came another voice.

Snape swallowed.

_POP!_

He looked down at his left shoulder and discovered another tiny version of himself dressed in a red tank top, black leather pants, Armani sunglasses, and red horns on top of his head, and he was holding a red, spiky trident.

"He's trying to lead you down the path of righteousness," said the devil."Me, like Voldemort, I'm gonna lead you down the path that ROCKS!"

"O come off it!" said the angel.

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON HERE?!" Snape bellowed.He hoped no one in the stands heard him screaming at himself.

"Alright, listen up big guy," said the devil."I have three good reasons why you should listen to me instead of this guy.Reason number one…look at that sissy little string instrument he's got!"

"I told you!" said the angel lifting his lyre into the air."It's a _harp_!"

"Oh yeah," said the devil unconvinced."That's a harp, and that's a _dress_."He pointed to the angel's robes.

The angel cleared his throat and pointed down towards Snape's feet, indicating his robes.

"You fruit!" the devil screamed.

"What?!" said Snape shrugging his shoulders."They're standard!"

"Reason number two," the devil continued."Look what I can do!"He suddenly did a back flip and a moment later was balancing on one hand, feet in the air."HA!"

Snape looked confused."What does that have to do with anything?It's irrelevant!"

"No no," said the angel."He's got a point there."

"What?!"

"Well, think about it," said the angel."Can you do that?"

Snape thought for a moment."Well…no…but-"

"See."

"Okay.What's going on here?" Snape finally asked.

"You should save the Potter boy," the angel said.

"No way!" the devil said straightening up."Let him die.That'll teach the brat!"

"That boy's done nothing to you, and you know it!"

"Think of it as revenge to James.Let the kid fall, and that'll teach him and everyone never to mess with ya!"

"James saved your life you know!" said the angel.

That had done it.Snape hated to admit it, but his deepest wish wasn't going to come true…at least today.He got ready to move, but soon remembered.He looked down at the angel and devil."Wait a minute.How do I get rid of you guys?"

"That'll work," they both said and they disappeared.

With that, Snape went off to save the Potter Boy!!

Note from Hippy Gypsy:I don't know what possessed me to write this!!It was another late night writing thing.But I like this one.And for those of those who haven't seen Disney's The Emperor's New Groove, SEE IT!Anyways, please **_READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!!!_**


End file.
